


（新年好

by EdgeEdges



Category: Kanjani8 (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-27
Updated: 2019-12-27
Packaged: 2021-02-17 21:48:14
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 780
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21983536
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EdgeEdges/pseuds/EdgeEdges
Kudos: 5





	（新年好

冬季终于还是来了，雨水更是压低温度，甚至让天气数据跌到个位数。光是用衣服将自己层层裹住的时间就能失去对出门的热情，安田得承认有时呆在室内也是个不错的选择，挤在他身边将腿塞进毛毯里的大个子也这样认为。

大仓忠义。

“相比其他成员来说我是室内派，所以冬天更加不会出门，但工作时间没有办法（笑）只能赶紧完成然后回…”

他捧着杂志含糊吐词，歪头避开凑到脸侧的呼吸，却反而被咬住耳廓，对方撇下眉毛故意做出委屈的表情，从喉间送出表达不满的字符，趁安田愣神之际抽走手中用来消遣的读物。他读不懂恋人心血来潮模仿犬类的行为是出于什么目的，借口和自己接触或者动机不纯，在逐渐缠上腰间的手来看无疑是后者。  
成年人的世界不需要太多铺垫，仅仅一个暗示就能心领神会。  
安田顺着大仓的动作与其纠缠，烟草的苦味顺着舌尖渡过来占据口腔，指尖缠上发尾是大仓的习惯，平日会被捡出来嘲笑像个女高，到关键时刻还是改不了。  
用本人的话来说。

“这样就不会逃跑了。”

-  
进来的时候还是会疼。

安田喘息着将指甲扣在男人的脖颈处，却刺激着对方更加深入地与他契合。润滑剂顺着臀缝滴落将身下的床单浸出不规则的深色，尽管充分扩张后已经能容纳四根手指，挤进体内的存在还是在瞬间剥夺他的思考能力，带着对方的体温闯进来开始攻城略地。

窗帘遮盖住原本不算充分的阳光，雨水落在窗格响动，暖气发出细微的噪音，安田的嘴唇因缺水开裂，唇齿交缠间炸开腥甜的气息使大仓神经兴奋，恶作剧心起干脆咬住对方的舌尖，不能顺利呼吸使安田眼底逐渐弥漫起水雾。亲吻拉锯战持续着，他们对这种交换呼吸的游戏乐此不疲。  
情欲升腾模糊了安田的视线，他眯起眼打量着对方，弯着眼角轻声唤着专属于两人之间的爱称，大仓弓着腰在他身上耕耘，吐息灼热地撒在颈间后化为疼痛留在皮肤上，胸前水光暧昧留着齿痕，自己的弱点被对方把握，指节薄茧粗糙的触感摩擦前端使他无意识仰起脖子，快意在小腹集中，安田软成一团躺在床上，任凭对方在自己身上开发。被情欲搅乱气息让耳朵捕捉到，他阖着眼皮享受极乐时分，贪恋身体相连的感受。

更多。  
更多。  
永不知足。


End file.
